Tyras Escape
Official Description Development Team * Developer: Valencia I., Berus, Coroxn, Hyperactive and FEAR. * Graphics: Christopher V., Aella L. * Quality Assurance: Hyperactive and Coroxn * Audio: Elf Musician, Lord Iorwerth, Arianwyn |items = *Hammer *Saw *6,400 coins *24 Planks up to Mahogany *90 Dragon nails |kills = *7 Pirate Captains (level 90-105) *Several Pirates (level 40-60) *Kraken King (level 520) *Kraken Queen (level 520) *Kraken Jack (level 520) }} Wait! Head to the Tyras Camp in Isafdar (you must use the entry way at Port Tyras) and you will see a cutscene. You walk into the camp, passing by General Hining. *General Hining: Player, wait! *Player: Huh? Oh, hello there General! *General Hining: Player, please help us! We are unable to escape the forests of Isafdar without our king! *Player: Why not use the charter ships. *General Hining: *Shifty face* Less money. We don't have enough for that. *General Hining: But I have seen you travel down the ports with some elf. Mind if you lead me to him. *Player: Sure, but he speaks Elven. *General Hining: No problem, I can speak it too. Head down towards Bastion, where another cutscene will emerge. *Bastion: Ah, Player! It seems you have bought the General at the right time. *Player: What the... how did you... *Bastion: I am a Seer my friend, I can see the future. Anyways general, if you wish to escape with your men, I think it's best you build a fleet of strong ships that will lead to you to a large island known as Carydwyn. Though, there is another large island more west of it. *General Hining: Hmm... where is that at? Perhaps we can stop there for provisions. *Bastion: It's in the Western Sea. Beyond is the Western Lands. Player, can you help out the General in his quest of getting him to more pleasant grounds? *Player: Sure! *Bastion: Good good! Stay careful, there are quite a lot of pirates in these seas, and... home to the legendary Kraken Kings! *Player: (If you have slayed the Dagannoth Kings) Sounds like the Dagannoth Kings. *Bastion: Indeed, but these beasts are only of legend, though they say to sink and eat ships even! They are more terrifying than the three kings combined! *General Hining: We should stay careful then Player! *Player: Yes, we should! *General Hining: I'll be making preparations at the docks, inside of my tent, you should find some ship plans. Go salvage through that and read them. *Player: On it. Building Warships To build strong durable ships, you will need 240 Mahogany planks (Anything above Mahogany will work, and can reduce the number of planks needed, for example, Glazewood planks will reduce from 240 to only 10 planks needed.) for one ship, and 90 Dragon nails. You can obtain the Planks from the Grand Exchange, and Dragon Nails can be found inside of the barrel (non-tradeable version, they cannot be used in your POH). Materials such as a Hammer and Saw can be found inside of the General's tent. You will also find a letter while searching the barrels. Keep it for later. Head back outside and head to the northern sector. Use the planks on the Warship and it will build up. Talk to the local Guards to help you push it into the water to help continue building it. Once it's complete, talk to the General again. *General Hining: Player! *Player: General! *General Hining: I see that you have completed the Warships! Are you ready to go? *Yes! *No! (ends conversation) *Player: We should get moving. *General Hining: (If you don't have 6,400 coins) Wait a moment, before we go, I have to pay Bastion. You see, I only have 2,000 coins in my pockets. If you give me 6,400 more, I can pay him and we are on our way. *(If you do have 6,400 coins) The General pays Bastion for his contribution. Pirates! On the ship, you will see the General playing his Lute and other soldiers sitting on the deck. They will be talking and everything. It will take a few minutes to load up the part where you fight off pirates. For now, talk to any of the Guards or the General for this time. After those minutes are up, a cutscene will play. *General Hining: Ah, a beautiful breeze! Bastion was right, the Western ocean is full of such... beauty. *Player: Indeed it is, general. *General Hining: Please, just Hining. *Player: Very well, Hining. Cannon balls are heard hitting the wood. *Tyras Guard: Pirates! Starboard Side! *General Hining: DAMN! That's not good! Player, you have sailing skills right? *If 46-56: I'm okay at it, I guess. *If 56-76: I'm quite good actually. *If 76-98: First mate Player, at your service! *If 99-119: Are you kidding? I'm the master at this stuff! *If 120: AYE! 'own with 'em scurvy dogs! #General Hining: Well, try to keep up! #General Hining: Excellent, then you probably know what to do. #General Hining: Perfect! Go on then! #General Hining: First Mate? Ha. Well, you do look extremely skilled. Be quick! #General Hining: Now that's the can-do attitude I'm looking for! Go get 'em Player! You are now in command of the fleet. It will now look like exactly how ship combat would be played. You will be supplied with a lot of provisions, cannon balls, and have some allies to help you out along the way. You command the Starboard fleet, your ally commands the Port Fleet. Sometimes, the enemies can go towards your ship and attempt to ram it. Once you have got a ship, do not sink it. Instead, head on to the ship, and attack the Pirate Captain. You have to sink all seven ships, and their strength is random (From Level 90-105). Pirates will also vary in their levels (from Level 40-60). The fact you have to not sink the ships, is because you have to also gain the drops, which include tools necessary for the next fight. Once you have defeated all of them, head back onto the main ship and talk to General Hining. *General Hining: Player! Wonderful work! *Player: Thank you, General. *General Hining: Now, we should have safe waters! All Well...- Like before, you will have a peaceful sail. You will have the opportunity to Bank on the ship, and if you log out, you will log back in. To proceed, talk to the Captain. *Captain: Aye, should we go now? *Player: *select yes* Yes! Another cutscene will play. You will be sailing with the small fleet, everyone is excited to know that they are closer and closer. Huzzah you have- *Tyras Guard: *shouting from above* GENERAL! FRONTSIDE! ...You and the General quickly run up, and see three... huge... enormous Krakens. Before talking to the general, use this time to head to the Bank, restock, and take a break from the computer. Get a snack and rest, as this is a great time to really get ready for the most frustrating boss in RuneScape's history. *General Hining: ... Player... what... what are those things...?!? *Player: The Krakens... The medium sized Kraken roars very loud causing a huge Water Surge to happen. The boats tilt back, and the soldiers are all hit 1120 damage, but not killed. General Hining and you both successfully evade it. *General Hining: That's... bad... breath... *Player: It's time we slay these beasts! *General Hining: Are you mad, Player?! Did you remember what Bastion told us back at the port? It's better we escape now! *Player: Escape...? We just broke down a pirate fleet gate! We should be pressing our retreat, not talking of escape! *General Hining: Very well- *a splash happens* We gotta know how to defeat these beasts, and fast! *Player: Working together with co-operation! You and General Hining will now fight the Three Krakens. General Hining is level 246 equipped with a Halberd, Longbow and if you supply him, Runes. You can also "fill his inventory", but you can get interrupted. The Krakens are all level 520 and uses different combat styles, though if close enough, will use Melee. The King always uses Melee, and is the most strongest, but is weak to Magic, The Queen uses Magic, but is weak to Ranged and the Jack uses Ranged, but is weak to Melee. Beware, all of them can do a special attack that can cause a one hit damage if not successfully evaded. If General Hining "dies", he will tell you that he is weak, and will run down to the ship quarters to heal. Depending on the number of food you gave him, he will heal either faster of slower. Once the Krakens are defeated, they all fall into the ocean. The soldiers come out rejoicing. *Tyras Guard: We are saved! *General Hining: Wonderful work Player! *Player: Thank you! Our New Home You will arrive on an Island south of the Carydwyn Kingdom. Talk to the General. *General Hining: Player, thank you so much for helping us escape! *Player: You are welcome! *General Hining: Sigh, but without our King, who else will rule this place? *Player: How about you? *General Hining: Thank you for the offer, but I kindly reject. *Player: Wait! I helped a Fremennik named Fred Drysdon in making Roudange a republic. Why not you make this new West Ardougne, a Republic? *General Hining: Very well then, how does that work? *Player: First, you are not called "King", you are called "Mister Hining". You also, do not have that much power, as it belongs to your people. Second... Five minutes later. *Player: ...and that's why you should be president. *General Hining: Very well Player, I shall do that. Thank you so much for the help, and make Saradomin be with you! This place shall be called "New West Ardougne"! *Player: Thank you General! *General Hining: Oh, and you can also help build New West Ardougne for us, as we now have much work to do here. *Player: Okay, I will see what I can do! *Quest Complete! Rewards * * Access to building New West Ardougne. To reach there, talk to Bastion at Port Cardiff. Aftermath * Tyras Camp will no longer have any Tyras Guards, and the Quartermaster has moved from the camp to the new city. Only Trader Stan's Crew will be there. Trivia Category:Rework